


Tiny Butterfly, Huge Hurricane

by RockyPond



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Mario - Freeform, Genderbend, Rule 63, Strong independent woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond
Summary: Angus had fallen in love with the resident doctor Maria Savetti. She was a devastating hurricane in the body of a tiny butterfly.What if Mario was Maria. Just a different version of Code Black if Mario was a cis!girl. Starts some time between 1x08 to 1x11 but will continue throughout the rest of the show.





	1. Waiting Room Troubles

Maria Savetti was no stranger to suffering. She remembers empty stomachs and cold nights. Even after she escaped her drug addict parents, by their death, at 12 she still knew suffering. The suffering had changed to cravings and broken bones. She’d done a lot of messed up stuff to try and get more drugs in her system and even more messed up things when she tried to stop.  
But now she was here, sober and working in a job that made her feel like she was worth something. She was saving lives and she loved it.   
She looked across to her first real friend, Angus. Sure, she had had other friends, but they always wanted something from her. It was nice to have someone like her for who she was.   
Angus looked over and smiled before getting back to work on a patient. They had both been banished to the waiting room for different reasons. Maria had been late to work by nearly an hour, which wasn’t her fault because of the major traffic, and Angus had gotten distracted and nearly missed something important. Luckily it wasn’t a life or death patient but it was still enough to get punished with the waiting room.  
Maria looked down at her newest waiting room patient and sighed. It was a young girl who had sprained her wrist falling out of a tree. One of the doctors had done an x-ray but had been called off to work on another patient so Maria had to deal with the poor girl. Maria grabbed some compression bandages and began wrapping it.   
As she worked the girl spoke up “What’s your favourite colour?”   
Maria looked up, confused. “What?”  
“My dad always says talking can help distract you from pain. So is it alright if we talk?”   
Maria sighed for the second time in as many minutes and nodded. “Blue. Blue’s my favourite colour.”  
“Favourite disney princess?” The girl asked, staring at her with round eyes.  
Maria looked over at Angus who was watching her with an amused expression. He was working on a woman next to the young girl.   
“Mulan.” Maria said.  
“Mine’s Belle.” The young girl smiled and Maria gave a smile back, not used to conversing with eight year olds.  
“Have you ever kissed someone?” Maria was shocked at the question and looked at the girl.   
“Yes.” She said a little uncomfortable. She knew it was an innocent question but coming from an eight year old it seemed almost scandalous to answer.  
“I haven’t. Jason tried to kiss me but he has cooties so I didn’t let him.”  
Maria chuckled lightly and decided to play along. “Good idea, cooties are the worst.”  
Angus laughed next to her and Maria gave him a fake glare. The girl giggled and Maria felt accomplished. She was getting better at helping patients emotionally it seemed. She finished placing the brace on the girl and was about to move onto a new patient when a couple walking into the waiting room caught her attention.   
She swore under her breath and turned to avoid them when they called out. “Maria? Maria Savetti?”  
She turned around and smiled painfully. “Yes?”  
“It’s me, Emily Lockhart. We went to school together. Do you remember me?”  
She remembered her alright, she had been one of Maria’s friends. They hadn’t got on well but it became even worse after Rick, Maria’s high school boyfriend, cheated on her with Emily. In the end Emily had nearly gotten Maria expelled.  
“Yeah, I can remember. We were friends after all.” Trying to stay friendly and calm, Maria clenched her hand into a fist at her side.  
“Yeah, things didn’t end so well after that.” Emily put her arm around her boyfriend, who just so happened to be Rick. “Rick and I were just celebrating our anniversary when we were brought some food. Turns out it was spoiled and now Rick has food poisoning.”  
“Oh dear, I’ll get Dr. Leighton to look over him.”  
“Can’t you?” Rick asked.  
“I have some other patients I have to attend to. Was nice seeing you though.” With that she walked away, giving Angus a meaningful look.  
He took over checking the couple in and Maria busied herself with other work.  
Soon it was the end of their shift and everyone was filing out of the hospital. It had been awkward a locker room with Malaya and Christa, back when they hated her, but over time she had gained their friendship. Now it was relaxing to see the two girls chatting as they got changed.  
“We should have a girl’s night.” Malaya said  
“Isn’t that just all of us without Angus?” Christa asked.  
“Yeah, I’d feel bad leaving him out. It can be a resident’s night.”  
Maria rolled her eyes and turned back to her locker, getting changed.  
“You’ll come right?” Malaya asked, hopeful to make up for all the times she had excluded Maria.  
“Sure. I just have to go home to get changed. This is my ‘watch Netflix and eat disgusting takeout clothes’.”  
Malaya laughed and told her the bar they would meet at.  
Maria went home and quickly changed, also applying a little makeup. She liked makeup, which was why she was always a little annoyed not being able to wear it at work.  
She got to the bar and saw the others sitting at a booth in the corner. She quickly got a beer from the bartender and walked over. She sat down and flashed a smile, something she would have found difficult a few months ago.  
“Who were that couple you handed over to Angus?”  
“Ex-boyfriend from high school and the bitch he cheated on me with. Rick Terun and Emily ‘Who need smarts when you look this hot’ Lockhart. She once nearly got me expelled.”  
“Seriously?” Angus was physically shocked at this information. “How?”  
“She placed a knife in my locker. The only reason I didn’t get expelled is because she was dumb enough to do it in plain view of the Science teacher.”  
“She didn’t get expelled?”  
“Nope, flashed a pay check from her father and everything just magically went away. I hated her before that but after that I realised she despised me and I avoided her.”  
“She sounds horrible.” Christa said  
“She is.” Maria then turned to Angus. “Sorry I made you deal with the hell beast.”  
“It’s fine, I understand.”  
After that they all returned to their drinks and after quite a few drinks Maria was leaning against Angus laughing as he explained a story about his childhood.  
Malaya and Christa, who were considerably less drunk, gave each other a knowing look and smirk before turning back to the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria had been dating Austin for three weeks. He was cute, didn’t ask questions about how her day was and was ridiculously clueless about most things.  
He was like all of Maria’s usual boyfriends. She liked having people to date who weren’t as smart as her, not because it made her feel smart but because it meant she didn’t have to act like she knew everything. She could lower her intelligence in conversations and feel normal. Not that being smart was weird or bad, but she rather a relationship she didn’t need to share her thoughts in.  
Austin was determined to meet her friends. He had been asking her for a week now if they could go out to the bar with the other residents.  
Maria had finally given in and found a time when they could all make it. She hated these type of things, she never enjoyed meeting her partner’s friends.  
They show up at the bar and Maria walks over to   
the table which Malaya was sat at.  
“Hey Malaya, this is Austin.”  
“Hi, great to meet you!” Malaya said, shaking his hand. “Christa and Angus are at the bar getting drinks.”  
Angus and Christa eventually showed up and they all talked for hours. Austin got on well with them all but Maria was left with an odd feeling in her stomach.  
She walked off to the bathroom and quickly realised Malaya had followed her.  
“So Austin,” Malaya started “He’s sweet. Kind of stupid but sweet.”  
“Yeah. He’s nice.” Maria said, looking in the mirror as she washed her hands.  
“You don’t like him.”  
Maria quickly turned around to face Malaya “What?”  
“You don’t like him. You like the idea of him.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You like the idea of the cute, lost puppy of a boyfriend who needs you to survive. But you don’t like him, not enough for a relationship. You know who you do like enough for a relationship? Angus.”  
“You’re ridiculous.”  
“You say that, but I can see it clear as day on your face. I’ll see you outside.” With that Malaya left the bathroom.  
Maria followed her out a few minutes later but stopped when she saw Angus. He was leaning in to kiss a girl, a very pretty girl.  
A horrible jealousy that Maria couldn’t describe filled her and she quickly walked back into the bathroom. Once she was inside the jealousy flushed away and she was left feeling upset. She rushed into a cubicle and locked the door.  
Tears began to form and soon she was crying. Maria wasn’t one to cry and something as ridiculous as this and was trying to stop when a voice called out “Hello? Are you okay in there?”  
“Yeah, just allergies.”  
“You sure? I know what allergies or crying because you are sad sounds like and you sound sad. What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, I just saw the guy I liked, who I shouldn’t even like because I have a boyfriend, kissing someone else.”  
“I’m sorry, that sucks.”  
“God, I never cry. Is it also this snotty? It’s disgusting.”  
“I can’t argue with that, trust me, I’m a fellow snotter.” Maria laughed softly at that. “I’m Hannah.”  
“I’m Maria.”  
“Nice to meet you Maria. Look if you ever need to talk, here’s my number. You sound like you could use someone to talk to.” A slip of paper was pushed under the door.  
“Thanks.” Maria heard the bathroom door open and close and after a few minutes got up, washed her face and reapplied her makeup.  
When she walked out she saw Angus alone, a selfish part of her was happy about that, and everyone sitting talking.   
She walked over to Angus and sat down, talking away as if she hadn’t just been crying over him in the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since her friends and met Austin. It took all of her willpower to ignore the feeling she gets in her stomach every time Angus looks at her.  
Maria liked Angus, a lot. Which is why it hurt so much when he said she had a black heart. That hurt had quickly been pushed aside when she nearly died, because of the man who couldn’t give up on his wife.  
The fear she felt in that situation made her realise something: She didn't want her life to end with her in her current relationship.  
She had been scared out of her mind but she kept thinking about the fact the person who would remember her in a romantic way, who would be the grieving boyfriend, was Austin.  
Austin was cute and sweet but he wasn’t who she wanted to be with. If she was honest with herself she knew that the person she wanted to be with was Angus.  
She ignores the truthful part of herself and focuses on the current situation. She had to break up with Austin.  
When she got home she found Austin in her apartment. Shaking, she walked up to him and let herself be pulled into a hug, drawing strength from it before pulling back.  
“Hey, I heard about what happened. I’m so sorry.” He said, reaching out and putting his hands on her shoulders  
“It’s okay, I’m just really exhausted.”  
“We can go to bed early if you want.”  
“Not that kind of exhausted.” Austin looked confused so she clarified “I’m exhausted with this. I’m sorry Austin but I nearly died tonight and I realised I didn't want to die while dating you. I know that sounds vain and horrible, but I just want to find the person I am happy dying in a relationship with. You aren’t them, I’m sorry.”  
“I get it.”  
“Wait you do?” Now it was Maria’s turn to look confused.  
“I was in a relationship once and I got really hurt one day. My whole life flashed before my eyes and I realised I wasn’t happy with where I was. I broke up with my girlfriend at that time and started law school.” Austin said.  
“I didn’t know you were in law school.” Maria said, looking up at him with a confused look in her eye.  
“See? I’m in my third year of law school and you didn’t know. I don’t know your middle name, what your favourite ice cream is, even your favourite colour. Neither of us know anything about each other and we have been dating over a month.”  
“We’re breaking up?”  
“I guess so. I mean don’t get me wrong. I am sad, you are one of the best girlfriends I ever had but the romance just wasn't there.”  
Maria nodded and Austin dropped his hands, from where they lay at her shoulders, to his side.  
“I agree.”  
“Maybe we could be friends?”  
Maria rolled her eyes and Austin laughed a little.  
“I’m serious, I know everyone says that but I think we’d be great friends.”  
“Okay, we can try to be friends.”  
“Well, I should probably go. Or we could watch a movie, as friends?”  
“Sure.”  
They sat down and just watched movies all night. At one point Maria’s cat Gabbie, it had been her patient Ted’s and she had adopted it when he died, jumped up onto the couch with them and they both sat there patting the cat, talking about anything that came to mind.  
Maria quickly realised that although they were terrible at dating they were actually really great at being friends.  
“Since we aren’t dating can I ask for some advice?” Maria asked, careful not to offend Austin in anyway. Sure they had just broken up but Maria could tell that Austin would be the kind of friend she could say anything to, which was rare as she didn’t trust many people.  
“What is it?”  
“I like this guy-”  
“While you were dating me? The shame!” Austin said, joking.  
“Shut up. I really like him but two weeks ago I saw him kissing a girl and I just freaked out.”  
“You like Angus!”  
Maria ducked her head in shame, cheeks burning bright red. “How’d you know?”  
“It was kind of obvious, I guess it wasn’t why I was upset when we broke up-”  
“You mean literally four hours ago.”  
“-Yeah, anyways I knew you like him and that you two would be perfect for each other.”  
“You mean it?”  
“Yeah. I mean you two both really like each other and would be so cute together. I give you my blessing to date him.”  
“I don’t need your blessing.”  
“We just broke up, you totally do.” Maria rolled her eyes and the conversation moved away from Angus. That is until Maria remembered something he said.  
“Wait, Angus likes me?” She asked, confused.  
“Yeah, it’s super obvious.”  
“Then why did he kiss that girl?”  
“Maybe the same reason you dated me?”  
“Touché.”  
That line of conversation ended there but Maria couldn’t believe it was possible Angus might like her.


End file.
